White Day
by AizakiiRIN
Summary: White Day! Ayu sudah menunggu hari itu selama sebulan penuh. Namun apa yang terjadi? Ternyata semuanya ada di luar dugaan. NEWBIE. WARNING INSIDE.


Fanfic pertama saiia di Fandom UM :DD

* * *

**White Day **

**Aizakii Okumura **

**Semua chara Ultra Maniac sepenuhnya milik Wataru Yoshizumi Sensei! =)**

* * *

**WARNING**

**Typo bertebaran**

**Mungkin agak sedikit OOC **

**Chara Death  
**

**Abal-abal tingkat akut**

**DWWL (Dan Warning-Warning Lainnya)**

* * *

_February 14th_

"_Nani_?" gadis berambut pendek itu memperjelas pendengarannya saat sahabatnya membisikan sesuatu padanya.

"Hah~! Kau ini… sudah aku bilang aku tidak mau mengatakannya 2 kali…" sahabatnya itu menggembungkan pipinya. Kesal.

"Hei hei, aku tidak bisa mendengarnya… _Mou ichido_~~" jawab gadis berambut pendek itu.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja…" sahabat gadis itu nampaknya mulai lelah, ia lalu berjalan ke luar kelas yang sudah sepi itu.

"Ayu! Maafkan aku! Tapi kalau kau mau menyuruhku untuk menyimpan coklat itu di loker Kaji-kun aku bisa melakukannya! Apa tadi itu yang kau katakan~?" gadis itu berteriak membuat langkah gadis yang bernama lengkap Ayu Tateishi itu terhenti.

Kaget.

_Shock_.

Ia tergesa-gesa berlari menghampirinya.

"Nina! Kau tak perlu berteriak seperti itu!" ujarnya dengan wajah merah.

"_Maa_… _gomen ne_, habisnya aku kan hanya menebak-nebak saja. Kalau aku tidak berteriak kau kan tidak akan mendengarku…" ujar gadis yang bernama lengkap Nina Sakura itu.

Ayu hanya diam seraya mengatupkan bibirnya.

"_Daijoubu yo_~ Kan tidak ada yang mendengarnya, kelas sudah sepi…" Nina mencoba menghibur Ayu.

"_Hai_… tapi kau mau kan membantuku?" tanyanya.

"_Mochiron_!" Nina tersenyum seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

~O0O0O0O~

_February 15th_

Ayu memutar-mutar jarinya. Berjalan kesana-kemari layaknya sebuah setrika yang sedang bekerja.

"_Doki doki doki doki_…." Gumamnya.

"_Ne_ Ayu… kau tidak perlu sepanik itu, kan? Yang penting Kaji-kun sudah menerima coklatmu…" Nina berbicara pada Ayu yang sedari tadi cukup membuatnya pusing.

"_Chigau yo_! Aku takut dia tidak suka dengan coklat buatanku…" Ayu duduk di samping Nina, masih dengan rasa gelisahnya.

"Pasti dia suka, ko…" Nina tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu. Ayu hanya diam menanggapinya.

Masih gelisah.

~0O0O0O0O0~

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Pertanda bahwa aktifitas pada hari itu telah usai. Ayu mengeluarkan tisu dari tasnya. Tubuhnya saat itu memang tidak terlalu sehat. Ya, saat ini dia sedang flu.

"Ayu! Kau sudah ke dokter?" Nina bertanya pada sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan cukup khawatir.

Ayu menggeleng, dia lalu berjalan dengan langkah lemas.

"Hei… nanti bisa-bisa Flu-mu itu tambah parah…" Nina berjalan mengikuti Ayu.

"_Daijoubu_. Aku pasti akan segera sembuh ko" Ayu berjalan keluar kelas saat langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti.

"Ka-Ka-Kaji-kun?" Ayu tercekat mendapati seorang Tetsushi Kaji ada di depannya saat itu.

"Ah kebetulan sekali, hehe" Kaji tersenyum.

"Kau belum pulang?" Ayu bertanya pada Kaji, berusaha menutupi rasa gugupnya saat itu.

"_Anou_… aku, aku tadinya berniat untuk pulang bersamamu…" Kaji kembali tersenyum. Belum sempat Ayu menjawabnya, Nina mendahuluinya.

"Ah Kaji-kun! Aku titip Ayu padamu, ya? Kebetulan aku sekarang ada urusan, hehe" Nina meminta.

"Ah… Un." Kaji mengangguk.

"Hei hei, Nina..!" Wajah Ayu mulai memerah, namun dengan secepat kilat Nina berlari seraya melambaikan tangannya sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang.

"_Jaa_~ _Mata aimashou_!" Ujarnya ceria.

Ayu pun menghela nafas saat tahu kalau teriakannya sama sekali tidak ada gunanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kaji bertanya seraya mengangkat alisnya.

"Ah? Aku baik-baik saja ko! Aku hanya sedikit flu, hehe…" jawab Ayu seraya mengibaskan lengannya.

"Sudah ke dokter?" Kaji bertanya dengan pandangan agak khawatir.

"Belum. Mungkin besok aku akan ke dokter…" Ayu melipat tisu yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

"_Sou_… padahal tadinya kalau kau sehat atau sudah ke dokter aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan, besok kan tanggal 14. " Kaji berkata seraya melihat langit kala itu.

"Eh? Jalan-jalan?" Ayu mengulangi ucapan Kaji.

Kaji mengangguk.

Mendengar ucapan itu, pikiran Ayu serasa mendapat 'pencahayaan', dengan cepat dia menjawab

"Eh sebenarnya aku sudah ke dokter ko, dan kalau kau mau mengajakku berjalan-jalan besok aku bisa ko, " ujarnya seraya tersenyum penuh harapan.

"_Hontou_? Tapi kau kan sedang Flu, harusnya kau istirahat…" Kaji berpendapat.

"_Hontou_! _Daijoubu yo ne_…" Ayu kembali tersenyum.

"Baiklah, besok aku tunggu di Taman Xx jam 2. Bagaimana?" Kaji kembali mengangkat alisnya.

"_Hai_~!" Ayu tersenyum lebar.

Bahagia.

~0O0O0O0O0~

_March 14th_ , 01:45 pm

Sudah dari 15 menit yang lalu Ayu ada di taman itu. Gelisah. Dia tak henti-hentinya melihat jam ditangannya, rasanya waktu berjalan lamban sekali.

"_Maa_… rasanya aku ingin kembali ke rumah saja…" Ujarnya seraya duduk di salah satu bangku di taman itu.

Dia membuka buku yang sedari tadi di pegangnya, mencoba untuk menghabiskan waktunya menunggu pukul 02:00 dengan membaca buku.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sekian lama, Ayu kembali melihat jam tangannya. Pukul 02:20 pm . Ayu mengangkat alisnya, mencoba menebak-nebak.

"Pasti Kaji-kun sebentar lagi datang, mungkin dia ada hambatan" ujarnya seraya menghembuskan nafas. Ayu kembali melanjutkan membaca, meskipun dia masih gelisah menunggu kedatangan Kaji.

.

.

.

.

Ayu menutup bukunya. Rasanya dia sudah cukup lama menunggu Kaji datang ke taman itu. Apa mungkin Kaji berbohong? Ayu mulai berpikiran negatif. Sekarang tepat pukul 03:30, namun Kaji belum datang juga? Kemanakah dia?

"Haah~ Kaji-kun mungkin hanya mengerjai aku saja… " Ujarnya seraya berdiri dari bangku itu dan memutuskan untuk pulang.

Saat tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menahannya dari belakang.

Ayu berbalik, melihat siapa yang menahan bahunya saat itu. Tetsushi Kaji.

"_Anou_… Sepertinya sudah lama kau menungguku, ya?" Kaji bertanya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Ah… ya… begitulah," Ayu menjawab dengan nada datar.

"_Gomenasai_… tadi… aku, ah aku rasa kau pasti tidak mau mendengar alasanku…" Kaji melepaskan lengannya dari bahu Ayu dengan wajah yang sedikit menunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa ko. Memangnya kau kemana dulu?" Ayu mencoba untuk tidak emosi, meskipun sejujurnya dia cukup senang akhirnya orang yang di tunggunya sedari tadi itu datang.

"Hn? Tadi aku pergi ke rumah sakit sebentar, hehe.. Sudahlah tidak usah di bahas. Maafkan aku, ya?" Ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

Ayu hanya mengangguk.

"Ah ya, kalau begitu, daripada kita diam di sini, lebih baik kita pergi ke tempat lain, _deshou_?" Kaji menawarkan.

"Baiklah, " Ayu kembali mengangguk.

~0O0O0O0O0~

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau baik-baik saja?" Ayu memulai pembicaraan.

"Eh? Ya, ya aku baik-baik saja. Memangnya kenapa?" Kaji balik bertanya.

"_Anou_… tidak apa-apa, hanya saja kau terlihat agak pucat…" Ayu memperhatikan wajah Kaji dengan seksama.

"_Hontou_? _Kedo, daijoubu desu yo_" Kaji tersenyum. Mencoba meyakinkan Ayu bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"_Yokatta_.. Ku kira kau sakit atau kenapa," Ayu tersenyum Lega.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita main _game_?" Kaji bertanya.

"_Game_?" Ayu mengulangi perkataan Kaji.

"Un. Bagaimana? Daripada kita berjalan-jalan tidak jelas seperti ini, iya kan?" Kaji berpendapat.

"_Sokka_. Benar juga sih, kalau begitu, ayo!" Ayu menarik lengan Kaji dengan semangat.

.

.

.

.

05:12 pm

"Ah~ Hari ini menyenangkan sekali~" Ayu memutar badannya seraya duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di taman yang disinggahinya.

"Ya, hari ini memang menyenangkan…" Kaji membenarkan perkataan Ayu seraya duduk di sampingnya.

Mereka telah menghabiskan waktu pada hari ini bersama-sama. Mulai dari bermain game, membaca buku, membeli berbagai macam cemilan, bahkan hingga membuat seorang anak kecil menangis. Biarpun begitu, tapi ini merupakan hari yang sangat menyenangkan bagi keduanya.

"Lain kali aku tidak mau membuat anak kecil menangis lagi…" Ayu mulai bercerita seraya memakan Roti-nya.

"Hahaha, sudah ku bilang kan? Kalau kau sudah membuat anak kecil menangis, itu sangat merepotkan…" Kaji menanggapi perkataan Ayu seraya tertawa.

"Ya… aku kan tidak tahu kalau anak itu kan mengadu pada ibunya! Hingga aku di buat repot karena ibunya memarahi-ku habis-habisan…" Ayu kembali mengomel, memperlihatkan bahwa sesungguhnya dia sedang kesal.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu kesal seperti itu…" Kaji mulai menghibur.

Ayu hanya mengangguk.

Selama sekian menit mereka bersama dalam diam, hingga akhirnya Kaji memulai pembicaraan.

"_Anou_… Tateishi-san…" Kaji memanggil Ayu dengan nada rendah.

Ayu mengangkat alisnya, melihat wajah Kaji dengan seksama.

"Aku… aku mau berterima kasih atas coklat yang kau berikan waktu itu… rasanya enak sekali!" Kaji tersenyum bahagia membuat wajah Ayu memerah.

"Dan… Aku, sebenarnya, aku juga menyukaimu, Ayu-chan…" Kaji melihat wajah Ayu dengan penuh senyuman.

Ayu terdiam.

Wajahnya semakin memerah, hingga akhirnya dia tersenyum.

"Jadi? Mulai sekarang, kita…?" Kaji kembali bertanya.

Ayu tidak menjawab, dia hanya memeluk Kaji dengan penuh senyuman.

Bahagia.

~0O0O0O0O0~

Pukul 06:00 pm

"Maafkan aku ya! Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang!" Kaji terus meminta maaf saat mereka akan berpisah.

"Tidak apa-apa, terima kasih sudah mau menghabiskan waktu bersamaku sedari tadi~!" Ayu berkata.

"Tentu saja, kau kan pacarku, hehe" Kaji mengusap-usap belakang lehernya. Malu.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu ya, _Matta ne_~" Ujar Ayu saat akan benar-benar pulang sebelum Kaji memeluknya dan kembali berkata

"_Suki da yo_, Ayu-chan" Seraya mencium dahi Ayu dengan lembut.

Ayu tersenyum dan memeluk Kaji dengan erat. Sangat erat.

.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_~" Ayu membuka pintu rumahnya dengan keadaan yang 'luar biasa', saat dia terkejut melihat Nina dan Tsujiai ada di ruang tamu di rumahnya.

"Wah, kalian… sedang menungguku ya? Hehe… Ada apa?" Ayu duduk di samping Nina.

"_Anou_… sudah lama aku menunggumu, tapi kenapa kau baru pulang sekarang!" Nina mengguncang-guncang tubuh Ayu. Membuat Ayu kebingungan.

"Hei hei! Ada apa memangnya…?" Ayu mencoba membuat suasana lebih tenang.

"_Anou_… Kaji, Kaji meninggal, Tateishi…" Tsujiai berbicara seraya menggigit bibir.

Ayu Tercekat. Dia terkejut mendengar ucapan Tsujiai.

"_Uso_! Dari tadi dia bersamaku! Kalian jangan bohong!" Ayu berbicara dengan nada tinggi. Dia masih belum percaya bahwa Kaji sudah meninggal.

"_Baka_! Tadi pagi dia kecelakaan dan masuk rumah sakit!" Nina membalas perkataan Ayu dengan suara serak. Menangis.

"_Uso_! Aku sama sekali tidak percaya! Aku tidak percaya!" Ayu masih keras kepala.

"Lebih baik, kau ke rumah sakit XVXV tempat Kaji di rawat tadi, Tateishi…" Tsujiai berpendapat.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Ayu langsung berdiri dan berlari menuju pintu.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian karena telah berbohong mengatakan bahwa Kaji-kun sudah meninggal!" ujarnya seraya membanting pintu.

.

.

.

.

Nina masih menangis saat Ayu sudah pergi, hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menyusul Ayu ke sana bersama Tsujiai.

~0O0O0O0O0~

Ayu berlari di koridor rumah sakit itu dengan pikiran kacau. Tangisannya masih belum berhenti. Kamar 102, itulah kamar tempat Tetsushi Kaji berada. Dia masih membuang pikirannya bahwa Kaji benar-benar telah meninggal, 'mungkin itu Kaji yang lain' Dia masih berusaha berpikir bahwa itu bukan Kaji yang ia kenal.

Ayu berhenti tepat di kamar itu. Kamar 102. Nafasnya naik turun tidak menentu, pikirannya masih kacau. Perlahan Ayu memutar grandel pintu kamar itu, membukanya dengan penuh kehati-hatian, dan dia mendapati sesosok tubuh yang sedang berbaring di sana, tertutup kain berwarna putih.

"_Anou_… boleh saya masuk? Saya hanya mau memastikan…" Dia berkata pada orang-orang yang ada disana, setelah di perbolehkan, dia masuk dengan tergesa-gesa dan menyibakan kain putih yang menutupi tubuh itu. Hingga akhirnya dia merasakan pipinya kembali basah.

**Owari**

* * *

**~Epilog~**

"Hei, dengar, aku punya cerita seram lho!" Gadis yang menggunakan kacamata itu berbica setengah berbisik pada temannya.

"Cerita seram? Cerita bagaimana?" Temannya menutup bukunya dan memperhatikannya itu dengan seksama.

"Kemarin aku pergi ke toko buku, dan aku melihat Tateishi-san berbicara dan tertawa sendiri!" Ujarnya dengan wajah meyakinkan.

"Hee~? Tateishi-san?"

* * *

Makasih buat yang udah baca ~ Jadi, Mind to Review? :D

Arigatou

~**Aizakii**~


End file.
